death_battle_fanon_wiki_en_espanolfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Masane Amaha vs Spider-Man
This is my gift, my curse (Remake V3) by Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero This is my gift, my curse Remake V2 by Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero Glorious Shipping - Masane Amaha x Spider-Man by Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero LivingOnThEdge.jpg|Jioto576 MasanevSpideyDBFe.png|Skaraborn78654 TheBiggestResponsability.png|Jioto576 V.2 Masane--Spidey.jpg|Shiny Optimus Masane--Spidey 2.jpg|Shiny Optimus Masane Amaha VS Spider-Man (Dedede).png|EmperorDedede MasanePeter (Jioto).png|Jioto576 V3 Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad Se Aceptan Miniaturas Interludio Simbiot: "Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad" Una de las frases mas conocidas de los comics y del entretenimiento en general. Jioto: Pues es cierto, todo poder, no importa de que sea, tiene una responsabilidad.thumb|centre|400pxSimbiot: Masane Amaha, la propietaria de la Witchbladethumb|centre|400pxJioto: Y Peter Parker, el Asombroso Spider-Man. El es Simbiothero y yo soy Jioto. Simbiot: Y sera nuestro trabajo analizar sus armamentos y habilidades para saber quien ganaría en una Death Battle Masane Amaha (Jioto576) Suena:(XTC-Psychic Lover ) Jioto: 'Bueno chicos su mision sera narrar la historia de Masane, tengo que debatirme unas cosas con Simibiot. '''Naunj: '''Ah rayos....... '''CF: '''Que mas da! Al menos nos pagara. '''Naunj: '''Witchblade, para algunos es un arma divina, para otros se trata de la mano del demonio, los hombres la ansian pero se les prohibio poseerla, las mujeres quedan hechizadas por el y se lanzan a la batalla por su influjo. '''CF: '''El destino que espera su portadora, puede ser la gloria o la muerte, nuevamente esta apunto de cruzarse en el destino de otra mujer. '''Naunj: '''Ohara Yusaka era una mujer que se crio en un orfanato en Tokio, realmente su pasado es bastante desconocido sin muchas mas pistas. Un desafortunado dia en busca del poder, Reina Soho seria la que forzaria a la Witchblade a escogerla, pero el objeto se nego generando un terremoto que undiria una vasta parte de Tokio. '''CF: '''Y Ohara seria una de las miles de afectadas por este, pero por milagro fue sobreviviente de este accidente, pero tendria dos inconvenientes. '''Naunj: '''Cuidar de una bendicion la cual bautizaria como Rihoko y ser la nueva portadora elegida por la Witchblade, su segunda mas grande responsabilidad. Ademas tener una amnesia absoluta. '''CF: '''Por lo que Ohara se conoceria bajo el nombre de Masane Amaha. ''Cuadro: Masane significa Melones en japones. Esto se debe a lo mas evidente y resaltante en su cuerpo. thumb *'''Nombre Completo: Masane Amaha *'Nombre Real: Ohara Yusaka' *'Propietaria de la Witchblade' *'Madre adoptiva de Rihoko Amaha' *'Una de las inspiraciones del OC, Blue Defender' *'Besto MILF' Naunj: Como propietaria del objeto mas peligroso del mundo, viajaria 6 años despues del incidente de nuevo a Tokio, pero se veria forzada a escapar del gobierno por poseer a una niña que no es de ella. CF: '''Pero su vinculo aun asi crecio mas. Tras quedar arrestada por escapar de las autoridades de bienestar. Descubrio por primera vez los poderes a los que estaba expuesta. '''Naunj: Por lo que, con facilidad escapo destruyendo todo a su alrededor. Sin embargo, Masane ahora, estaba completamente cegada por una sed de sangre, completamente normal al posee la Witchblade. CF: Cuando salio de la carcel, llamo la atencion de muchos a su alrededor. Mientras, Rihoko en cambio, huyo de las manos de sus cuidadores para buscar a su madre, por lo que, por el camino se encontro un peculiar reportero llamado Tozawa. Basicamente el Peter Parker del universo de Witchblade. Naunj: '''Tozawa se haria cargo de Rihoko mientras que, Masane fue rescatada debido a que se desmayo por un hombre llamado Takayama, el lider de una empresa que busca acabar con unos prototipos de robots llamados Ex-Con creados por cadaveres de gente real. '''CF: Perturbador, ademas que, tener que lidiar una vida normal con su hija mientras es buscada por una empresa que crea proyectos de Witchblades pero mas debiles llamadas CloneBlades, para obtener el poder por fin y regresarlo a la portadora "original". Naunj: '''Masane ganaria unas impresionantes capacidades fisicas como ser capaz de saltar amplias distancias sin esfuerzo, una capacidad atletica excepcional. '''CF: La milf ademas es lo suficientemente resistente para soportar ser electrocutada por Ex-Con. Que la corten varias veces, explosiones que pueden generar crateres enormes, y es completamente inmune a las balas con la armadura que le brinda la Witchblade. Naunj: Como arma principal, Masane puede invocar un varios tentaculos y usarlos para herir su oponente. Su caracteristica cuchilla de su brazo puede rebanar como papel a los Ex-Con y tanques de guerra. tumblr_mrufiu5caJ1saoo5so1_500.gif|Cuchilla fece6f1b1457801df0d9fc080d1b1c4c.jpg|Witchblade CF: Si la gema de la Witchblade intenta ser retirada del guante pasara algo similar como con cierto niño del reloj..... Naunj: 'En si la Witchblade no puede ser retirada de su portadora de cualquier manera. Otro gran beneficio de esta es que tiene un sentido de advertencia tal como si se tratase del Sentido Aracnido de su oponente, Spider-Man. Como finalmente una regeneracion con cierto alcanze. '''CF: '''Mayormente, Masane a podido esquivar artilleria pesada. Como misiles y balas. center|400px '''Naunj: '''Resistio que la tiraran de varios metros e incluso cayo tan fuerte que genero un crater en el suelo y se levanto como si nada, pero desde el principio, aparentemente pudo resistir un terremoto que la Witchblade genero que acabo con una gran parte de Tokyo sumergiendola en el oceano, y Masane aunque le costo, sobrevivio a esto. '''CF: '''Mucho se habla acerca de proezas fisicas, pero todo esto aumenta con una peculiar forma que reune todo el poder de la Witchblade cuando las ansias de Masane incrementan aun mas por la sangre y poder. Esta es la forma definitiva. center|327px '''Naunj: '''Esta forma aumenta su defensa, fuerza y velocidad en niveles considerables, crea por cierto unas cuchillas aun mas grandes. Puede enfrentar a los prototipos de Cloneblades con facilidad inminente, estas ya habian demostrado unas cuantas hazañas contra humanos y militares. Pasa entre edificios como si corriera una maraton de pocos metros. '''CF: '''En la batalla final se demostro que el poder de la Witchblade con su maxima fuerza era capaz de destruir todo Tokio. center|400px ''Cuadro: Se cree que podria potencialmente escalar a otras portadoras de la Witchblade, siendo la mas cercana, Sara Pezzini, quien tiene hazañas nivel Montaña. 'Naunj: '''Segun esto la cantidad de poder destructivo de la Witcblade tendria que rondar entre alrededor de 100 a 200 Kilotones de fuerza segun los calculos que me saque del Nukemap xd. '''CF: '''Demonios Naunj! Quien diria que un guante podria causar tanta destruccion. '''Naunj: '''Destruccion en muchas clases de hecho.... Ya que la peor parte va para Masane, quien al excederse usando el poder de este podria terminar como muchos de los cientificos que estudiaban el tema teorizaban... Destruida por la misma Witchblade. '''CF: '''Nuestra pobre Milf no tuvo un bonito final pero al menos le prometio cuidar a Riko hasta el final de los tiempos aunque no se encuentre presente. Una gran leccion de vida para los muchos que no aprecian de la manera correcta a sus madres ¿no lo crees?. N'aunj: 'Asi lo creo..... La señorita Melones puede llegar a ser muy carismatica, pero cuando se trata de estrategia apesta, suele tirarse a la pelea sin pensarlo dos veces, lo cual le jugo mucho en la contra como en sus peleas con las hijas y sus Cloneblades. ''Cuadro: Estuvo al borde de la muerte varias veces por esto mismo. '''Naunj: '''Con sus defectos o no, Masane o Ohara, nunca se rindio por descubrir su ser y pasarla bien con quienes considero su familia como Takayama, Tozawa, Riko, Naomi, El señor Chou y demas. '''CF: '''No se puede decir que no vivio una vida mala eso es cierto, pero siempre mostro lo mejor de si, incluso si mucho de lo que hacia no estaba bien. ''Masane: Puede ser que vostros tambien......Sí.......Riko siempre estare a tu lado.... Tu no perteneces a este mundo....... Tu mundo esta ahi fuera.....Riko.......'' Spider-Man (Simbiothero) '''Blang: ¿Enserio debemos hacer esto? Simbiothero: Si, hagan lo. Blang: Mierda. (Empieza a sonar Serenata) Nyxs: Richard y Mary Parker eran dos agentes de la CIA, los cuales murieron en un accidente de avión, dejando solo a su hijo, Peter BenjaminParker. Blang: Durante gran parte de su infancia y parte de su adolescencia, Peter estuvo al cuidado de sus tios, Ben y May, los cuales lo trataron y cuidaron como si fuera su hijo. Nyxs: Peter creció como un chico timido e inseguro, pero muy inteligente, lo que hacia que tuviera los halagos de sus profesores pero las burlas y maltraídos de sus compañeros de clases como seria el bravucón de su escuela, Flash Thompson. Sin embargo, todo este cambiaría el día donde Peter junto a toda su clase fueron a una exposición científica, pues una arana que había sido afectada por la radiación mordio a Peter. Blang: Esto en condiciones realistas mataría a Peter por el cáncer creado por la radiación, pero como esto es un comic, Peter desarrollaría poderes arácnidos proporcionares de una arana y otra habilidades como seria pegarse a la paredes o un sexto sentido que lo alertaría del peligro. Nyxs: Peter al ver sus nuevos poderes, decidió usarlos para ganar dinero para poder ayudar en su hogar al entrar al mundo de la lucha libre. Un día, Peter dejaría escapar a un ladrón que le había robado al que conducía el programa, al decir que no era su problema. Blang: Pero como el karma es una perra, Peter pago el precio por haber dejado ese ladrón ir. Se escucha un disparo. Nyxs: Ese precio fue la vida de su tío, el cual recibiría un disparo que lo mataría. Peter usaría sus poderes para encontrar al responsable, descubriendo que el responsable fue el mismo ladrón que dejo ir. Desde ese día, Peter promedio usar sus poderes para ayudar a los demás, pues como diría su tío "Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad" Ventana Emergente: Mas tarde se revelaría que Ben estaba fuera de su casa porque este habia tenido una discusión con May, la cual decía que era por algo sin importancia, y este porque creía que May estaba aun enojada, decidiera irse a caminar un rato. *'Nombre Completo: Peter Benjamin Parker' *'Alias: El Asombroso/Espectacular/Superior/Su Amigo y Vecino Spider-Man, Cabeza de Red, Parker El Demente' *'Occupacion: Cientifico, Fotografo, Super Heroe, Avenger, Vigilante' *'Hermano de Sangre de Wolverine' *'Otra de las inspiraciones del OC, Blue Defender' *'El don juan del Multiverso Marvel' Nyxs: La picadura de la araña aumentaría a grandes niveles todo aspecto físico de Peter, dándole una fuerza base capaz de levantar hasta 10 toneladas pero siendo capaz de levantar mas cuando este se esfuerza mas, pues en muchas ocasiones a mostrado ser capaz de levantar autos, camiones, bacones, o incluso tanques. Blang: La picadura también le dio una resistencia y durabilidad asombrosas, siendo capaz de resistir que le cayera un edificio encima, mientras una de sus hazanas de durabilidad mas conocidas cuando sobrevivió dos semanas enterrado vivo sin agua, aire, o comida. Nyxs: Sin embargo, Peter no solo tienes fuerza o velocidad, también posee una gran inteligencia, lo que le a permitido crear sus objetos mas icónicos; los lanzatelarana. Estos al ser usados lanzan una tela pegajosa que puede pegar casi lo que sea, mostrando su alta durabilidad al soportar explosiones, grandes cantidades de escombros, inmunidad a balas, etc. Mostrando además de ser usadas para crear objetos como son escudos entre otras cosas. 'Pre-Batalla' Jioto: 'Muy bien los combatientes estan listos es tiempo de terminar este debate de una vez por todas. '''Simbiot: '''ES TIEMPO DE UNA DEATH BATTLE! SM vs MA After.jpg|Simbiothero PreBatallaMasaneSpidey.png|Jioto576 PeterMasaneSet.png|Jioto576 'DEATH BATTLE! ''- New York'' ''- 11:43 PM'' Peter Parker,Spider-Man, se encontraba columpiarse por la ciudad. Hace un poco mas de un mes han habido asesinados inexplicables, teniendo Peter incluso la ayuda de Daredevil y otros héroes callejeros para encontrar al responsable, incluso teniendo la ayuda de Batman para buscar alguna pista, pero nada. Peter se detuvo en el techo de un edificio de apartamentos, llegando unos minutos despues Matt Murdock, Daredevil, hablando ambos de los sucesos recientes, pero Matt no había tampoco logrado encontrar nada, retirándose minutos despues. Cuando Matt se fue, Peter lanzo otra telarana a un edificio cercano, comenzando otra vez a columpiarse, mirando a todos lados, hasta que noto algo raro en una calle que parecía estar casi completamente abandonada... Un cuerpo. Peter se acerco a este, viendo que la sangre seguía fresca, lo habían matado hace poco. Peter al revisar sus bolsillos en un intento de encontrar información de este, siente que hay alguien detrás suyo... Cosa que se confirma gracias a su sentido arácnido, el cual lo hace esquivar a su atacante, el cual se revela ser Masane Amaha. Spider-Man: '''Woah, vaya que me has dado un gran susto mujer. Masane miro con seriedad. '''Masane: ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Largo de aqui payaso. Spider-Man: '''Oh vamos, ¿deberas lo hago tan mal? '''Masane: No estoy aqui para tus juegos muchachito. Spider-Man: '''¿Juegos? ¿Quién habla de juegos? Oiga dama, creo que necesitare mas respuestas de parte suya que preguntas. Por ejemplo, ¿Que paso con este ciudadano en primer lugar? '''Masane: '''Eso no te incumbe...... Te doy hasta ahora para salir de aqui si no quieres morir. La gema de la Witchblade comenzó a brillar con intensidad mientras Masane se colocaba en su pose de batalla. '''Spider-Man: Hora de actuar. Spidey lanzó su telaraña contra el guante de la Witchblade pero fue destruida con solo un roce. Spider-Man: Esto me va a costar más de lo que crei..... Masane saco su cuchilla y Spidey uso su sentido aracnido para detectarla, haciendo que Peter reaccionara subiendo a un edificio y mientras esta lanzandose contra Masane suena el.... FIGHT! Spider-Man vs Masane Amaha by Simbiothero.jpg MasanePeterScene.png|Jioto576 Spider-Man vs Masane Amaha - Sprite by Simbiothero.jpg ' Peter se columpio en aquel edificio para patear a Masane, Masane instantaneamente reacciono y corto la telaraña, Peter salto en la cabeza de Masane haciendo que esta caiga al suelo, Spidey hace una voltereta en al aire y lanza otra telaraña al edificio donde se adhiere a una pared. '''Spider-Man: '¡Pan comido! Peter hablo muy pronto cuando Masane se levanto facilmente y lanzo varios de sus apendices contra Spidey. 'Spider-Man: '''Ah demonios. 'Resultados MAM Wins.jpg SMA Wins.jpg A quien apoyas? Masane Peter Bonus Trailer thumb|center|335 px|Trailer de Jioto576 Tema: Itsy Bitsy Witchy Itsy Bitsy Witch by Simbiothero.jpg El tema musical de la pelea es "Itsy Bitsy Witchy" (siendo en si su nombre una deformación del titulo de la canción "Itsy Bitsy Spider") El tema llega a ser una combinación entre el tema musical principal de la película "The Amezing Spider-Man 2" y dos de los temas del anime "Witchblade" los cuales son "Sexual Panic " y "Dazzling War " además de que algunas partes de la canción recuerdan al tema "My Enemy " de "The Amazing Spider-Man 2" La letra de la canción en si, aun cuando el titulo de la canción no lo diga, habla de los heroes, sus poderes, y que estos siempre tendran una gran responsabilidad que cumplir. La carátula es la Witchblade en una telarana con una arana acercándose a esta, mientras la gema de la Witchblade brilla. Categoría:DEATH BATTLES Fanon Categoría:Simbiothero Categoría:Comics VS Anime Categoría:Hombre VS Mujer Categoría:Jioto576 Categoría:Batallas Colaboradas Categoría:Japon VS USA Categoría:Anti-Héroe VS Héroe